


Roommates to Lovemates

by scarecrane



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, not sure how many chaps this will be im thinking 2, um tags tags tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrane/pseuds/scarecrane
Summary: Ace and David are roommates. Ace is overbearingly gay, David’s a little shut in about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this title is the WORST but. got an idea for a roommate AU with David/Ace, decided to write it out.
> 
> first chapter is developing some stuff, second chapter is gonna be a date and MAYBE a bit of a fun time for these two, not sure yet. ENJOY,,

David King had gotten an apartment away from his parents, the rich life was good, but living in a big house with busy parents was lonely. So, he decided to move away and invest in getting an apartment, as well as a roommate. He got quite a few people who applied, being rich gives you the benefit of a lot of signups to rent out, and out of all the people he could have picked? David picked a man named Ace Visconti.

First reading the application, David figured Ace sounded like an interesting person. Ace didn’t have a job, he gambled a lot, drinked, and claimed to be ‘the luckiest man alive’ in casinos. David said, why not, seems like a fun person to be around. Once he met Ace, he learned.. A lot more than the application originally let on, but he still accepted Ace as his decision for a roommate and they rented out an apartment together.

Living together wasn’t so terrible, Ace helped money wise the best he could which showed it meant a lot to him, and David would pick up whatever Ace needed help with and his own pay. Now, the one thing David didn’t account for, was kind of falling in love with his roommate. Ace was funny, kind, and really understanding as well as patient with David. He cares a lot, which only helped David fall hard for the man. The biggest problem for falling for Ace Visconti? The man brings in a lot of ‘friends’ into the apartment to have fun with that he met at casinos. Fun, really, is Ace bringing them over to have sex with them. David doesn’t mind Ace doing any of that, but yet he can’t help but feel a little jealous of the men Ace brings back home with him.

Are the nights noisy? Sometimes. Ace was considerate, always tried to keep it quiet for David, but you can only hide so much noise in times like that. It only kept David up from hearing Ace, his talking, his vocal sounds of pleasure, his laughter. David would feel shame if Ace knew, but while he doesn’t know, David doesn’t feel a drop of embarrassment. Except for the one time he walked out in the morning to the kitchen, and Ace was getting a little handsy with the guy he brought over. But it ended real quick the second David enter with a lot of apologies.

The best part about those men was that they never lasted. Ace usually would have a nights worth of fun, sometimes a bit in the morning as well, and then David wouldn’t see them again. But, tonight, as Ace is busy with another one in a room a few away from David, he can only sigh in mild irritation as he just.. Wants to admit how he feels. Ace had teased him about it before, but as a joke, not knowing how David actually felt about him. All David can do for the night is fall asleep to the sound of his roommate Ace having intimate times with a man in their shared apartment, and wish that he was the stranger Ace brought home.

Morning had come and the man must not have been a fun time, because Ace basically rushed him out while David was eating breakfast. Usually Ace lets them eat, maybe gives them a morning chance, and bids them out. But this time, it was about as quickly as David has ever seen him rush someone out. Ace sighed, back pressed against the door and walked into the kitchen after the familiar click of the door locking, sitting at the table with David who simply pushes a plate over to Ace. They eat in some silence, David not sure how to ask what that was about, but Ace is always keen on emotions and decides to settle David’s curiosity himself without the man asking “Sorry about that. It was a fun night, but.. The guy turned out to be kind of weird, I wanted him out. I locked the door jut in case, but I don’t think he’ll actually come back. I’m sure that was awkward to see. You don’t have to worry about it, mi rey.”

Ah, the nicknames. How could David forget. Ace has this habit of calling David nicknames in Spanish and Italian. David isn’t really sure what they mean most of the time, he looks up some if he remembers to. ‘Mi rey’ is ‘my king’ as he’s learned, a play on his last name. David nods slowly in response to Ace’s explanation, awkwardly poking at the food on his plate before muttering “Well, if the wank does come back, I’ll show ‘im a thing or two if he tries anything.” Ace laughs, giving a pat on David’s shoulder before rubbing slightly with a smile, as well as a wink. It’s always nice to see Ace without his usual hat and sunglasses in the morning. “Appreciate it! It won’t be necessary, he’s not a rude guy, he was just being weird. Asking me to do weird things in the bedroom with him that I wasn’t into. He understands, I’m sure, it’s not going to cause some weird fight.”

David gives a brief nod to Ace, watching the man go back to eating, eyes beginning to wander. Ace had a button up shirt on, but all the buttons undone and the fabric hanging off of one of his shoulders, showing the bite marks on his neck and lower from last night. Briefly looking down, David makes notice of Ace in only briefs with the shirt, catching a couple bites on his thighs as well. So, it was a good night, then. Ace’s face seems a little sleepy, his hair a mess, but so soft and inviting. David almost wants to reach over and touch it. Almost. Ace takes a sip of coffee David had made, David closely watching all the while, seeing the caffeine bring some energy to the other man.

Unfortunately, Ace is keen, and he has the feeling of eyes drilling into him. Looking over at David after setting his coffee mug down, who seems very lost in thought, is staring at him. Ace gives a smile, a hint of awkwardness to his voice as he laughs then speaks “David, is there something on my face, or do you just see something you like?” His nervous smile gets a little bigger as David gets the slightest hint of red on his face, looking down at his plate and he starts to poke at his food again “N-Naw. Just spaced out is all, sorry ‘bout that.” Ace chuckles, and David can only feel his face get a bit hotter. Damn, why did he have to space like that?

It’s thankfully silent for a while as they both finish up eating, David taking that time to let himself cool off from Ace’s teasing, and as he’s about to move to get his plate to the sink, Ace hops up and scoops both their dishes up “You know the rule! One person makes the food, the other cleans up after. It’s only fair for you being so sweet.” He heads over to the sink with a smile, David watching as he starts cleaning, getting up and walking up next to Ace “I figured you were exhausted from last night, so I was gonna clean up. I wouldn’t have minded.” The response is shrugged off by Ace, who just continues to clean off the dishes in the sink, quietly humming a song that’s unfamiliar to David.

Ace doesn’t seem to pay David much mind as he cleans, able to feel David staring at him again. It’s really noticeable, and as he opens his mouth to speak, David cuts him off as an arm slowly makes its way around Ace’s waist, and he feels himself get pulled closer to David, warmth of his face pressing into his neck with a sigh, “I jus’ wanna help you out, Ace.” Ace chokes out a sound, not really able to find his words, face somewhat flushed. He turns the handle for the sink to stop the water, lightly bumping his head against David’s with a soft laugh “I know, and I’m fine. I.. Um. David? Rey, what’s up with you?.. Are you alright?” He isn’t sure if David’s maybe having a rough morning and needs something to help him feel better, but David shakes his head, and Ace can hardly hear what he mutters out, but he manages to catch it, “Naw, ‘m fine. I jus’ really love yah, is all.” Ace blinks, eyes wide, staring at David in bewilderment. “You.. You what? I.. Oh, David, I didn’t even notice- How long have you-” David stands up straight now, arm still around Ace’s waist. His face is pretty red as well, it’s as equally embarrassing for him. “Dunno. Like.. Almost a month after we moved in together, I guess. Been a few months.”

They’re both silent for a while, standing in front of the sink as quiet as can be, before suddenly Ace just starts laughing with a big smile, wiping some tears from his eyes as he laughs. He doesn’t explain what’s so funny, and before David can ask, he gets a kiss on his lips. It’s soft, slow, and it feels heavenly before Ace pulls away with a small chuckle, glancing down at the floor to avoid eye contact with David. “Well, Amor,” ‘Love,’ David knows that one. “I suppose.. If you don’t mind, maybe we can go out somewhere today? It’s a nice day. We could go for a walk, get some coffee, then maybe some lunch later.. If that sounds alright?”

David pops a grin, and Ace adores seeing a smile on his usually serious face, before David brushes back Ace’s hair for him with his fingers then speaks “Well, would be a waste to stay inside on a nice day, eh, ‘love’?” Ace flusters but keeps his smile, patting David’s back as he starts to move away from him “Well! Get ready, then. We can’t go out looking like this. First dibs on the shower!”

Ace practically sprints off for the shower and David all but laughs. He would have let him have the shower first, anyway. Today seems like it’s going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasing conclusion to a growing relationship.

As expected and the news predicted, the weather outside made David and Ace going out a perfect idea. Not too sunny, not too cloudy, it made it all the better. Now, David didn’t have the slightest idea where to go with Ace as a date, but Ace figured it out for himself, taking David to different shops and eventually the two ended up walking in the park. An ice cream stand was found along the way, to which Ace whined that they had to, and David rolled his eyes and bought them both an ice cream each, finding a bench to sit on in the park and eat their frozen treats. David just got chocolate, he didn’t want to buy anything super special, but was surprised when Ace got just vanilla. There were a lot of options, why just that one? It was too simple for Ace, so David takes a lick of his ice cream before looking at Ace with a raised eyebrow “Thought you said vanilla was a borin’ flavor.”

Ace, only just now opening the treat, just shrugs with a cheery smile “Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad flavor.” He takes a taste and winks at David with a grin “I was tempted to get a popsicle, just to tease at you with it.” Ace laughs as David rolls his eyes and gently elbows him, understanding very well what he meant, continuing to eat and Ace follows along.

The date, otherwise, isn’t very exciting. They walk around, talk, nothing of major note. But to the two of them, they have the time of their lives, and enjoy causing the other to laugh or smile at cheesy jokes or funny stories. As the sun sets, they start heading back to their apartment, walking next to each other. They’re quiet as Ace leans on David’s side slowly, hand reaching for David’s, and they lace their fingers together, a bright smile coming to the gambler’s face “You know, Cariño, I had a really fun time with you today. Appreciate the ice cream, thank you for buying, by the way.” David just nods, quiet, before looking over at Ace “What’s that one mean?” Ace’s head tilts. “What’s.. What one mean.. Oh! Cariño?” David nods and Ace smiles big. “It’s like calling someone darling- oof.” David pushed the lid of Ace’s hat over his face with a snort. “You’re a dork with all these nicknames.” Ace laughs, pushing David’s arm away, “Shut up! You know you like them!” And he was right, he does.

Once back at their apartment, David flops down on his back onto the couch with a heavy sigh, stretching out his limbs with a yawn. He sleeps, a lot, Ace always says he thinks it’s where most of his energy comes from because he’s storing it. David doesn’t think so, he just likes to take it easy, so sleeping is a good way to do so. Ace rolls his eyes, removing his hat and sunglasses and setting them on the side table in front of the couch, then flopping down on top of David with a heavy sigh, and a David who grunts. “Why didn’t we get a bigger couch?” Ace asks and David snorts, peeking an eye open at him. “I don’t wanna know why you want a bigger couch.” It causes a laugh out of Ace, who’s shaking his head. “Not like that! It just seems so small when we’re both on it.” David’s eyes close again, his arms resting on Ace’s lower back as he mumbles. “Yeah, ‘s not a couch meant for two people to lay on. You sit on couches.” Ace hums in response, before they both end up laying there quietly.

David has a feeling the silence won’t last long, especially once Ace plants a kiss by David’s ear out of nowhere, causing him to flinch in surprise and his eyes open up to look at Ace, who seems.. Embarrassed? David’s eyebrow raises at Ace, hands patting his back. “What’s up? You.. Got a face.” “Everyone has a face, David.” “You know what I mean.” Ace sighs, turning his head away to the side, avoiding eye contact. “I just.. Well.. I really love you, David. I’m glad you like me and we ended up going out like this. I.. Kind of liked you when we first moved in, but that felt.. Inappropriate? Because we were roommates. But.. I’m just.. Glad. And I really love you.” David stares at Ace, long and hard, before sighing as his hands slid up Ace’s back and take ahold of his face to move him so they’re face to face. “C’mere, you..” David’s face leans forward, their lips pressing together, Ace blinking in bewilderment before easing into kissing David back, eyes fluttering shut.

The kiss is.. Soft, almost feels like it isn’t happening, kind of soft. David didn’t think he’d ever like kissing someone so much. His thumbs brush against Ace’s cheeks, who leans forward more, out of the kiss, but he’s pressed their foreheads together, sighing happily. David’s thumb pokes Ace’s nose, whose eyes open to see a smiling David. “I love you too, you sap. I had a really great time today.” Ace beams, arms wrapping around David’s shoulders, his face nuzzling into his neck, and all David can do his place his hands back on Ace’s lower back, lightly nuzzling his face into Ace’s hair. It’s really soft, smells kind of like cinnamon. They lay like that now in silence, Ace’s face nuzzled into David’s neck as he traces circles lightly on Ace’s back.

David feels like he could fall asleep like this, cuddled with Ace in their apartment on their tiny couch in peaceful silence… He could, but there’s a little bit of movement from Ace, before David feels him kissing on his neck. David flusters, thumb digging lightly into Ace’s back as he huffs a bit, head tilting to the side, giving Ace more room to trail kisses against his neck, up behind his ear to his rose tattoo, before Ace sighs right by his ear, nuzzling against the side of his head. David’s mouth opens slowly, feeling a bit dry, barely managing to find his voice. “A-Ace.” He tries to sound stern to see if that will deter Ace, but he only hears him chuckle by his ear, placing another kiss there, able to feel his smile against his skin. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were so sensitive to kisses here.” David sighs, slightly in frustration, one of his hands lifting and finding its way to Ace’s head, fingers loosely taking hold of some hair and tugging gently. He hears Ace hum, as if he got the message, leaning back to David’s neck as he starts kissing him again.

Encouraging Ace definitely wasn’t a bad decision, David enjoys the soft feeling of Ace’s lips pressing against his skin. He has to be careful of how much he’s tilting his head to avoid causing his neck to be sore, but Ace seems to catch on, one of his hands pushing David’s head some to straighten it out, David grunting in appreciation as his hand gently pets Ace’s hair. He can’t believe how soft his hair is, it’s pretty fluffy as well, minus the top which has a bit of hat hair. David smiles, hand running through Ace’s hair to fix the flatness up top from his hat, and Ace mumbles something David didn’t quite catch against his neck, but then he feels something sharp graze against his skin. Oh. Ace is trying to see if he’s okay with teeth. David nods a bit, shifting a bit under Ace as the room just feels warm, and being on the couch feels mildly uncomfortable from its size, but Ace continues forward with the okay from David, teeth gently biting down on David’s neck who inhales sharply.

Ace is being just as light about the biting as he was the kisses, and it’s almost driving David insane, especially as Ace starts to gently suck some of the barely visible marks he’s made. It darkens them some, Ace kissing one before yelping in surprise as David sits up, bringing Ace with him. Ace is sitting in David’s lap now, David’s hands on his hips and Ace blinks at him, who seems frustrated, causing him to grin and slowly wrap his arms around David’s shoulders. “Oh, sorry.. Too much for you, rey?” King. David sighs heavily, ignoring Ace’s remark, instead leaning forward to kiss Ace again. Like the first one they shared, it’s soft, and as much as David loves it, all the attention to his neck worked him up a little. David pushes their lips together more, parting his own as his tongue slides against Ace’s lips, which opens immediately, granting David’s tongue access into Ace’s mouth. This kiss is more passionate, as David wants right now. Their tongues tangle together, hands pulling at each other to try and desperately get closer, the quiet sound Ace makes as David gently bites his lower lip before they sit there, panting for breath. They’re quiet, despite the breathing, before Ace lets out a slightly wheezy laugh, smiling at David. “W-Well.. I’m going to assume I need to get up here in a minute? To.. Further this? A-Ah- only if you want to! Not to.. Not to assume that you-” David places his hand over Ace’s mouth, softly pressing a kiss to the flustered man’s nose, before speaking calmly. “I.. Want to. I do, Ace. So.. Get up and get the lube I’m guessin’ is what you mean.” Ace snorts under David’s hand, pretty loud, and it moves away as David asks. “What?” “You were so casually about that- You just said it outright, I’m sorry, it caught me off guard.” “Oh, stop laughin’ at me and go.” 

David huffs, clearly pouting, and Ace takes hold of his face smiling as he kisses him soft and quick, nodding at him. “Relax. I’m going, okay? Um.. Stay here, I guess? I’ll be back.” He lightly ruffles David’s hair before sliding up out of his lap and disappearing down their hallway towards his room. David sighs heavy, rubbing the back of his neck. He’s surprised Ace got him wound up so fast, but he guesses there’s a reason he bring home men often. It almost feels like forever before Ace comes back into their front room, a small bottle in his hand and he sits next to David this time, looking at the bottle in his hands, and David does as well.

It’s.. Awkwardly quiet this time, before Ace speaks up. “So.. You really want to-” David interrupts, placing a hand on the bottle and taking it from Ace, nodding. “I do. You’re the one who wound me up, do you actually want to-” Ace interrupts now, nodding. “I do.” David nods back, looking at the bottle. “So.. How do you want to? You gonna like.. Lay down or somethin’? What should I do?” Ace rolls his eyes, kissing David’s cheek as he starts standing up, hand patting his head. “Let’s figure it out, alright?” Ace starts undoing his pants, and David blinks, looking down at his own and Ace laughs. “You can too, if you want. You’ll need to eventually.” David nods, getting up and starts awkwardly fumbling with his pants. Ace easily gets his own pants off- Oh, and his underwear as David takes notice, hands frozen in place on his belt as he starts spacing. 

He must have been standing still too long, because suddenly Ace is in front of him, pulling his belt off for him and undoing his pants, placing gently kisses on his neck and up to his cheek. “David, relax.. Take deep breaths, okay? Don’t let yourself get overly excited. You’ll keep freezing up.” David sighs heavy as Ace slides his pants down and steps out of them, then David feels a thumb hook into his boxers and tug slightly. “Do you want to keep these on for now?” David ponders, before nodding, pushing Ace gently to get him to sit on the couch. “Yeah, for now. Just.. Lay down, okay love?” Ace nods, staring up at David before slowly sliding to lay down on his back, face flushed as David sits between his legs, opening up the bottle. Applying some of the lube to his fingers, David looks to Ace who nods, before he nods in response and slowly presses two fingers into Ace. It is, of course, a bit tight and Ace lets out the softest moan David thinks he’s ever heard. He pushes his fingers in all the way, Ace making a sound in his throat, then sits still and keeps his fingers still, trying to let Ace get used to it.

A minute or so goes by before he feels Ace’s hips push against his fingers slightly as an okay, so he’s slow to pull them out, before pushing them back in just as slow. He repeats, and keeps that pace, enjoying each soft moan he elicits out of Ace, feeling him get more and more loose. The pace eventually speeds up a bit, and David manages to work another finger into Ace, wanting to make sure Ace is as loose as possible. He doesn’t want to accidentally hurt him, but for now, Ace seems like he’s in anything but pain. David feels himself throbbing, so he pushes his fingers in a bit rough as Ace moans, licking his lips a bit as his other hand starts removing his boxers. “You good to go, love? I’m.. Kinda hurtin’ here.” And Ace laughs, soft and barely audible, and David finds it to be one of the cutest things. “Y-Yeah, I’m good. Just.. Slow. Be careful. Okay?” David nods eagerly, fingers pulling out of Ace who looks disappointed, and David pulls his boxers off.

Once again he’s applying more lube, this time to his member, glancing at Ace who seems interested now instead of disappointed, watching the process. After a few more strokes to himself, David feels he’s slicked up enough, so he starts positioning himself between Ace’s legs at a better angle, one hand moving to keep Ace open enough and the other still on his member, glancing at Ace curiously. “So.. You’re sure you’re good-” Ace groans frustrated, knee nudging David’s side to poke at him. “I’m fine, David! Please.. Just.. Hurry it up a bit. I appreciate the care, but I really am fine, so.. Please?” David swallows thickly, nodding before looking back down and pushing his hips forward, guiding himself into Ace carefully and slowly. Ace gasped quietly the whole time before shuddering as David pushed himself all the way in, hands now gently taking hold of Ace’s hips and he mumbles. “Jus’.. Lemme know when you’re comfortable.” Ace nods slightly, eyelids closed slightly as he breathes heavy, face flushed, and David absolutely loves the expression. It takes about as long as prepping Ace before David feels the familiar movement of his hips followed by a quiet whine, so he starts building a pace with his thrusts.

He’s slow, and careful, not wanting to accidentally hurt Ace. Being slow has the negative effect that Ace is letting out some pretty noises. Cute, little moans, slightly breathy ones that David wants to hear more of. He keeps control, though, hands squeezing Ace’s hips as he continues his slow and gentle pace. As Ace’s noise start quieting down, David figures he can pick up pace as Ace gets more used to the feeling, hands moving to hold Ace’s legs to better steady himself, and he’s pleased when the moans return, and are louder. David spaces a little, focused on Ace’s mouth and watching his lips twitch and curl with his moans, he doesn’t pay much attention when he pushes in a bit rough a deep, which causes.. What only David could describe as a squeak out of Ace. He sits still, staring at Ace who seems embarrassed, letting out a bit of a whine as he rolls his hips against David’s own the best he can while cramped on their couch. “I-I know! Just.. Talk later, please, please keep going.. Rey.. David..” Well, how can David not continue when Ace begs like that?

The pace picks back up, a bit rough and fast, causing short but sweet moans from Ace as David breathes heavily above him, hands squeezing Ace’s thighs as he pushes into him with ease. He continues like that, able to feel his gut tightening a bit with the closeness of his release, and David can all but whine quietly about it. Ace nods as he hears the whine, breathing heavily as one of his hands squeeze a couch cushion he grabbed at some point, David should pay more attention. “I.. I’m close, too.. Just.. Keep going like that..” David pushes in hard, earning another one of those squeaky moans out of Ace that David has fallen in love with hearing, and he leans his head back as his hips start moving in and out of Ace with quick and rough snaps of his hips, listening to the sounds of Ace’s moans, who’s trying to muffle himself with the pillow, before David feels Ace tighten and he looks down to see Ace spilling over his own stomach, moaning low and his head thrown back, his muffling pillow all but forgotten. David moves his hips the best he can as Ace is tight from his release, before David groans as he manages to ease out his own release, spilling into Ace. Oh, whoops. Maybe should have asked if Ace was okay with that.

Ace does seem okay with it, as he lays there breathing heavy, eyes closed and arms loosely holding a pillow to his chest. Either okay with it, or he’s too tired to care. David waits a few moments for Ace to loosen up before he pulls himself out slowly, sitting back and carefully lifting Ace to lay him against himself, gently petting the gambler’s hair as he sighs peacefully, eyes closed and laying against David, humming softly. “That.. That was.. Something. I.. I really do love you, David. So much..” He feels a kiss to his neck and David smiles a bit, nuzzling his face into Ace’s hair with a heavy sigh. “I love you too, Ace.. Take it easy, love.” Ace stops moving, just staying slack against David, and he almost wants to ask Ace if he’s the best he’s ever had, but he seems tired, so he decides not to ask. Maybe later.

They sit in silence, some heavy sighs as the two try to steady their heartbeats, David petting Ace’s hair and his other hand rubbing his back. He peers curiously at Ace, seeing that he looks like he’s dozing off, so David gets up suddenly, scooping up a startled Ace with him. “Ah- David! Careful!” David grins as Ace’s arms cling desperately to him like he’s unable to hold him and kisses Ace quick, before pulling away before they get caught up in kissing to speak. “Sorry, love. But I think, after that, we both could use a shower, eh? You up for it? You seem tired, figured I’d help ya wash up.” Ace laughs softly, head leaning back a bit with a slight smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.. It’s gonna suck.” David blinks, tilting his head a bit at Ace. “Why’s it gonna suck?” Ace grins, arms lazily wrapping around David’s shoulders to lift himself a bit in his arms, giving him a kiss before pulling away slightly to mumble against his lips. “Because I thought the couch was small, now you’re gonna remind me how small the shower is.”

David grins, snorting a laugh as he starts heading down the hall towards their shared bathroom. “Well, the couch was good for more than we thought, at least. Maybe the shower is too.” Ace laughs, head laying against David’s shoulder with a big grin, arms lightly squeezing David’s shoulders in a hug. “I know what we’re doing later, then.” David laughs, shaking his head as he heads into their bathroom to clean up.

He guesses having a roommate is better than he thought, because sometimes you can find more than just friendship with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW OKAY wrote my little heart out and did proof reading the best my one brain can do, but it's here!! enjoy uhhh. this.. IDK im embarrassed, bye,


End file.
